My Angel
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: ("Pay it Forward") Trevor is already dead, but his favors are still here… but what will happen if he had a chance to do a last favor, even if he were dead? Read and Review!
1. An Accident

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is my first "Pay it Forward" fic, it's a sequel to the movie. Trevor is already dead, but his favors are still here… but what will happen if he had a chance to do a last favor, even if he were dead? I hope you'll like my answer…_ **_This fic is dedicated to the ones who believe in angels... those blessed people who are around us... even though we don't see them..._** "My Angel" 

By Danielle Swinton

"You may think you're alone, but there's someone right by your side, who will be with you... always"

*Chapter 1: An accident*

Friday night, 7:30 o'clock. I was driving in a L.A. wide highway, listening to R.E.M. in my radio. There was not much traffic, just a few cars far away and I could go as fast as I wanted.

It was getting dark, I could barely see what was in front of me, and I was really tired, due to a hard day at school. I just wanted to go home, take a shower and have a good night sleep, but I wasn't able to do that at the moment because I was like a thousand miles from home, in an L.A. desert road. Suddenly I heard a ringtone, it was my cellphone, and I took it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Danny? Hi, it's me, Madison" Madison was one of my best friends, I was really happy to hear from her, specially there, at that lonely road, in that cold night.

"Hey, Maddy! How's it going?"

"Fine, thanks" she said "You're not gonna believe this... remember Brad's party, the one he was going to throw tonight?"

"Yeah...why?" I said. That party was going to be great, and I wouldn't be able to be there because I had to stay at home, studying for a Math test I was going to have the next day. My friends chillin' and I had to study?! No fair! But I didn't say a word and Maddy talked again.

"Well, it was cancelled" she said, and I was really surprised "Brad's mom is having a dinner with her friends at her house, and Brad has no other place to throw the party... How awful! It was gonna be fun!" she complained.

"That's a pity" I said. Maddy and I chatted a little bit more, and she finally said bye. 

I continued driving, and listening to the radio. I changed the station to the News, and I heard the weather report...

"Bad weather at 8 p.m. A dense fog is coming by the L.A. main highways. If you're on the road, please look for a safe place to stay because it's not safe to drive"

"Oh, damn it!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to stop because it was getting late and my mom would be worried, if she wasn't worried yet. So I kept driving.

Some minutes later, a slight fog appeared, and it became more and more dense. So dense that I couldn't see anything in front of me... the weather report was right!

I stopped, really frightened. I saw nothing through the windows, because it was pretty dark. Suddenly I heard a strange noise, I opened my window and saw two lights coming to me. I couldn't move. The lights came closer, and when I could see... a truck came and pushed my car out of the road!!

The car spinned round and round down a hill. Fortunately, I had my safety belt, but it didn't help me to stop moving in all directions. A moment later, the car stopped, and it was upside down. I unlocked my safety belt and obviously I fell down, hitting my head in the car's ceiling... I opened a window and tried to get out of there, it was hard 'cuz all my body was hurting very much. I crawled carefully and could get out... well, part of me. I mean, the upper part of my body was out of the car, but down from my waist, I was still inside the car, because I couldn't move anymore. I tried to get out again, but the car moved once more, with me hanging on it! It spinned down the hill a bit, and I held myself to the car, trying not to fall down. The car stopped, went upside down again, but the whole car was on my legs! Now I couldn't be able to leave, even if I wanted. I was very scared.

"HEEEEELP!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!!!" I screamed desperately. But it was vain. Nobody could be around there, especially at night. So I stopped screaming and tried to move, but I couldn't because the car's weight kept my legs locked...

I was feeling very weak; I could barely keep my eyes open. My head was bleeding and my whole body was filled with a lot of pain. I tried to stay conscious as long as possible, but I couldn't. So, against my will, my eyes closed and I stayed there, in the dark, cold and silent night.

*********************************************

Author's Note: Well, what do you think about my first chapter? Leave a review!


	2. An Unexpected Rescuer

Author's Note: This is the 2nd Chapter, I hope you'll like it!

*Chapter 2: An unexpected rescuer*

I slowly recovered my senses, when I heard a voice. It sounded fainted, echoing... "Are you okay?" the voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw a blond-haired boy and a dog sitting next to me. I stared at him, I couldn't believe it. I was alive...and someone found me! He looked at me and smiled sweetly. I think I'll always remember his deep blue eyes, the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you okay now?" he asked again.

"Yeah..I..I'm fine.." I could hardly answer. I still felt very weak. My whole body was in so much pain that I couldn't move. But, somehow, I felt good. Was it because this boy from God knows where was there with me? I didn't know. But something in him, something deep within, kept me calmed.

"Thank God" he said, still smiling "Now we have to stay here, they will come soon"

"They? Who?" I asked, but he changed the subject.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay" he whispered, kissed me in my forehead and hugged me, pulling me close to him. I felt a slight pain in my arms and my back, but I didn't say a word. He looked at me and said "I hope it doesn't hurt too much"

"I..I'm fine" I said.

"Great. Now relax, I'll take care of you" he said very softly, caressed my hair and pulled me even closer to him. His arms made me feel safe and warm, and I fell asleep, thanking God for being safe, and that boy for helping me.

************************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_I know, my chapters are really short, but… whatever… read Chapter 3 and send me a review, please!!_


	3. Going Back Home

**_Author's Note: _**_So... did you like Chapters 1 and 2? I hope you'll enjoy this one!_

*Chapter 3: Going back home*

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't remember exactly how many hours had passed. I still was in that boy's arms, and he looked at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were awake" he said "How do you feel now?"

"I'm feeling much better" I answered.

"That's good" he smiled, and the dog barked "What is it?" he asked.

I looked up and saw some lights appearing up the hill. The fog cleared and I realized there was a police patrol. My car was finally found, and the police was looking to rescue me.

He looked up too, and saw the patrol. Then, he stood up and helped me to stand up, but I cried because my legs were hurting a lot. So he walked with me to the road. When we arrived, he helped me to sit down.

"Thank you" I said, looking at him.

"You're welcome" he said slowly "See? They found you. You should go with them"

I agreed, but I was curious... how did he know where I was? I asked him, he just answered "He told me" looking at his dog. I barely believed that, but I didn't say anything. But he softly whispered into my ear "You'll be just fine", and gave me a hug, and said "They're coming"

I looked behind me, and a police officer came where I was. 

"Miss Swinton? Are you okay?" the officer said. I nodded, and he continued "Your mother called us, and we've been looking for you. Come on, let's go" he said, and took me to the patrol. But I stopped.

"Can you wait a second?" I asked "I need to thank the guy who saved me. He's right there, at the road"

He looked around, and said "I don't see anybody...anybody but us"

"What?!" I asked surprised, and looked at the place where I left that guy. He wasn't there. He had gone! I looked at my watch: it was 5:30 a.m.

"Don't be surprised" the policeman said "This place is desert, no one lives here, and you can't find people, especially at night. You were really lucky"

I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word.

***********************************************

Author's Note: Well… what do you think will happen? Read the next chapter, and don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Mystery and Revelation

Author's Note: Okay… here we go with the 4th chapter… enjoy!

*Chapter 4: Mystery and Revelation*

Saturday morning, 9 a.m. I was back at home. My mom was really worried about me, and when I came back, she cried and hugged me. We went to the hospital and the doctor checked my injuries.

"You're really lucky, Danielle" he said "You just need a few weeks of rest and you'll be fine. But you must not walk very much"

"Okay" I said.

"Whomever who saved you, he did it just in time" talked my mom. 

"She's right, Danielle" he said "If you had stayed there any longer, you would not have been able to walk again"

I sighed.

-------------------------------------------

That night I was in my bed, thinking about the boy who saved me and took care of me the night before.

"I wonder who he is...he looks just so familiar" I thought "That blond hair...those blue eyes...I've seen him before...but where??"

I was a little bored, so I turned on the TV. I put it on the News Channel and there was a special program.

"It must be really important" I thought.

"The Pay it Forward program just arrived here to L.A" the TV reporter said "The person who started it was a 13-year-old boy, the recently deceased Trevor McKinney…" the program showed a picture of the boy, and I knew I had seen him… he was the one who helped me and stayed with me in that desert hill, in that cold and dark night.

Some tears came from my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Did he really help me? I couldn't tell. But I was sure of one thing: I was alive, safe, and with the people I loved. I learned to appreciate my life more than before, to enjoy every little moment, and to thank God for all I have and all I am.

Maybe he was there, maybe he wasn't... but all I know is that God sent me an angel. A blond-haired, blue-eyed caring angel.

Calling all angels...  
calling all angels...  
Walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
Calling all angels  
calling all angels  
We're trying  
we're hoping  
we're hurting  
we're loving  
we're crying  
we're calling  
because we're not sure how this goes.

_-- "Calling All Angels". Pay it Forward Soundtrack._

***************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay, this fic is over. I hope you'll like it. And please leave a review! But don't be too hard on me, this is my first "Pay it Forward" fic. I promise I'll do better next time… okay, see ya…_

_A hug from _

**_Danielle._******


End file.
